Seto en el País
by angelegipcio
Summary: Seto Kaiba es un policía retirado por decisión propia después de un ultimo caso que no pudo resolver. Un año después en Ciudad Domino ha ocurrido un misterioso hecho policial; al no haber pistas ni sospechosos el caso es caratulado como suicidio. ¿Sera un suicidio o sera la pista que necesita Seto para resolver un asunto pendiente? YamixSeto
1. La suicida, Alice

**Seto in Wonderland**

_Capitulo I - La suicida, Alice_

El amanecer hizo lentamente su aparición por el este de ciudad Domino; la luz del sol naciente traía consigo la mañana que despachaba la oscuridad de la noche y a la vez revelaba lo que su antecesora había propiciado y escondido.

Una llamada al 911 hizo acudir a la policía del distrito al noveno piso de un departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Después de pedirle al conserje que abriera la puerta del departamento y haberse encontrado con el escenario, ahora tomaban anotaciones, medidas, rodeaban la escena con cinta de "No cruzar.".

La policía no era la única que estaba allí; la prensa también se había amuchado intentando captar imágenes del lugar, tratando de tener la primicia que se repetiría los próximos 3 días por televisión, radio y diarios sin parar.

Los investigadores comenzaron a hacer el estudio preliminar de la escena cuando el fotógrafo forense entro al dormitorio donde transcurrían los hechos. Un joven de tez tostada, mediana estatura, cabellos pelirrojos y negros, con mechones de cabello rubio cayendo sobre su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lentes negros; no deseaba sentir el flash de las cámaras de los reporteros sobre sus retinas; reporteros, de alguna manera debía decirles a esa prensa amarillenta; ya no quedaban periodistas como los de antes, aquellos que buscaban la verdad tras horas y horas de ardua investigación. La mañana era fría por lo que traía con un sobretodo marrón claro. Parecía un típico detective de las películas; pero ese no era su trabajo, su trabajo era fotografiar los mas tétricos, cruentos y a veces extraños escenarios para después ayudar al investigador que le tocara el caso a desenredar los hechos que llevaron a lo acontecido el día de hoy.

Miro a sus compañeros que rodeaban a la posible victima: una joven rubia de tez blanca vestida con un piyama blanco de seda. Estaba acostada sobre su cama, boca arriba con su cabeza delicadamente mirando al costado. Estaba ligeramente tapada por las sabanas rosadas de algodón. Miro los labios de la dama, los cuales llamaron su atención, hacia frío, sus labios deberían estar pálidos pero no era así, estaban rojos, estaban pintados de rojo. Al igual que sus ojos, estaban delineados con rimel negro, también estaban maquillados. Extraño.

"¿Que tenemos?"

"Una NN rubia de unos 25 años; no hay signos de violencia. No faltan objetos de valor, la puerta no fue forzada; nadie vio ni escucho nada." -dijo un hombre de unos 27 años, castaño, vestido de camisa con mangas arremangadas y pantalones negros.-

"Ugh que desperdicio Era una preciosura." -Dijo el jefe de policía, un hombrecillo obeso, medio calvo con notables canas en su cabeza. mientras corría un poco las sabanas que cubría a la rubia.-

"Señor, creo que ya encontré que fue lo que paso." - dijo el castaño, mostrando una botellita con forma de tubo color naranja de plástico casi trasparente, con una tapita blanca.-

"Déjame ver..." -dijo el jefe. Tomo la botellita y leyó la inscripción- "Barbitúricos. Vacía. Bien ya podemos dar por cerrado el caso. Fue fácil. Bien, podre ir a jugar golf con el gobernador temprano hoy"

"¿No encontraste alguna identificación?" -pregunto el joven fotógrafo mientras se quitaba los lentes negros revelando sus ojos color rubí.

"Acá el arma homicida tiene un nombre." -le dijo aventándole el frasquito-

"¿Alicia... Lidell?"

"¿Alice, la suicida?" -La voz de uno de los periodista que había entrado con su cámara a la escena del crimen.-

"Saquen a estos curiosos de aquí." -Chillo el jefe al tiempo que un policía tomaba al intruso y lo despachaba fuera del lugar.-

"¡Oiga! ¡No puede ir en contra de la libertad de prensa!" -Se escuchaban los reclamos del reportero.-

"Estúpidos paparazis"

El joven fotógrafo miro a la victima con tristeza perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Detestaba ver a la victima y menos sacarle fotos; había pero la esperanza de poder ayudar a esclarecer el caso y encontrar justicia valia todas esas horribles imágenes; había visto tantos escenarios espeluznantes que podían darle pesadillas a cualquiera pero el ya estaba acostumbrado por así decirse, nunca terminaba de acostumbrase a su trabajo cuando creía que ya había visto el escenario mas espantoso siempre aparecía uno peor; aunque había uno que jamas podría quitar de su cabeza.

"¿Estas bien Atem?" -La voz del jefe lo saco de su meditación-

"Si, estoy bien."

"Que bueno, saca unas fotos de todo el lugar."

"Como siempre ¿no?"

El fotógrafo comenzó a hacer su trabajo retratando cada rincón del lugar. Cada escena que podía suscitar una sospecha al veredicto antedicho por el jefe. Los flashes siguieron uno tras otro.

"Muchos libros ¿escritora?" -dijo el ojirubi mientras fotografiaba las bibliotecas llenas de libros que rodeaban la habitación de la joven.-

"Algo así... editora."

La habitación era simple pero moderna; un claro estilo de diseñador con contrastes blancos y negros; solo las sabanas rosadas salían del decorado. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

"¿Y como llegamos aquí?" -preguntó Atem.-

"Un joven estaba preocupado por las ultimas 4 inasistencias al trabajo de una compañera sumado al constante rechazo de las llamadas que le había hecho para preguntarle que le había sucedido." -relato el hombre castaño de camisa con mangas arremangadas.-

"¿Hablaste con el joven?"

"Si."

"¿Te dijo algo? ¿Había notado alguna actitud extraña?"

"No. Tal vez era una de esas depresivas. Un día todo bien al otro todo mal."

"No lo creo." -dijo mientras tomaba otra foto.-

"¿Por que?"

"Se había maquillado."

"¿Y?"

"No creo que una depresiva se prepare tanto para cometer el acto final." -Dijo mientras miraba una cajita con maquillaje de todo tipo.- "Era de arreglarse mucho. No cuadra en el perfil de una depresiva." -de repente algo captó su atención mientras miraba la mesita de luz. "Es extraño."

"¿Que?"

"Aquí, falta algo." -dijo tomándole una foto a un rectángulo de 20 por 40 centímetros que se había formado por el polvo. Los objetos de la mesita tenían una capa de polvo pero ahí la capa era muy delgada casi limpia; el objeto que tenia la cubierta de polvo había sido retirado.-

"Tal vez lo movió ella."

"¿Donde esta entonces?"

"Por ahí; ya aparecerá. Atem, ya tengo planes; no empieces..." -Objeto el jefe al ver la actitud del joven ojirubi.-

"Es posible. El muchacho que dio aviso, dijo que hacia 4 días que ella no iba a trabajar. Esto debe ser la cantidad de polvo de estos 4 días Fueron días húmedos y las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas."

Los demás investigadores comenzaron a anotar las observaciones del joven fotógrafo. Todo valía a la hora de un par de pistas.

"¿Quien eres tu que sabe de coincidencias?"

"Sin señales de violencia, nadie escucho nada, la victima aparentemente muerta de sobredosis y un objeto faltante ¿No se te hace familiar?"

"No juegues al detective Atem. No es tu trabajo." -Alegó el castaño.-

"No, no lo soy; mejor que atrase sus planes jefe; conozco a alguien que puede que le interese el caso."

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Holas a todos!

Aca estoy con un nuevo fic; pride por supuesto jeje. todavía no apareció Seto pero ya como dice la descripción, Setito esta retirado; no puede aparecer así nomas, por mucho que quiera hacer que apareciera XD.

El titulo no supe muy bien si dejarlo en ingles o traducirlo. Osea traducido da pistas de la trama y encaja pero es medio infantil pero en ingles es mas dark que es la idea así que, bueno si les gusta la idea y me dan ánimos para seguir probablemente a la larga va a ser lo mismo, va a encajar de las 2 maneras XD.

Bueno, ya saben a quien va a llamar Atem (es muy perceptivo el faraoncito) jeje pero Seto no es ningún cazafantasmas. Ya lo van a ver en el próximo capitulo. :)  
y nada eso es todo por ahora. Si les gusto dejen reviews plis, si? díganme que piensan y nos leeremos proximamente.

Saluditos!

pd: mi otro fic, el próximo capi va a estar próximamente. Coming soon jeje, nah ya casi casi casi esta. XD


	2. Siguiendo al conejo

Capitulo II – Siguiendo al conejo.

Las gemas azules se revelaron al sentir unos rayos de sol sobre ellos. Su dueño se despertó; otra mala noche de sueño; y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que ya lo tenia incorporado como un inquilino molesto del que no se podía deshacer. Miro al costado de su cama tamaño matrimonial; no, él ya se había ido de nuevo; siempre hacia lo mismo, siempre se iba temprano. Quitándose la pereza se levanto y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

La casa era modesta; constaba de cocina, living-comedor, el baño, un dormitorio y un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás. Los ambientes eran reducidos pero entre todos tenían suficiente espacio para que vivieran dos personas cómodamente; sin muchos lujos, sombría en algunos aspectos o tal vez retrataban el estado de animo de su propietario. Sobre el hogar colgaban múltiples cuadros con recortes del periódico que demostraban los múltiples logros y casos resueltos del oficial Seto Kaiba. Varias veces había pensado en retirarlos ya que no era su estilo regodearse en sus victorias, ademas su salida no había sido la mas laureada pero sentía que debía dejarlos por otra razón

El joven salio del baño; ya se había cambiado y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda esperando encontrar aquel objeto que buscaba pero no estaba allí; estaba seguro que lo había guardado allí pero... repensó, no, seguro que se lo había escondido; abrió otro cajón aunque lo que encontró no era lo que buscaba, se quedo un minuto con dicho objeto. Una fotografiá parecía había estado olvidada en ese cajón durante meses. Observo la imagen en ella; dos chicos como de 10 años uno de ellos castaño, de ojos azules sentado, mirando a la cámara que retrato el momento, era el; el otro estaba de pie a su lado, tenia cabellos y ojos negros y una sonrisa en sus labios, su hermano, Mokuba. Recordaba esos momentos; ahora Mokuba ya no era un niño; hace un año y medio se había ido a París a estudiar con un amigo, Yugi. Hacia mucho que no sabia de ellos. Con ese ultimo pensamiento cerró el cajón de nuevo y continuo con la búsqueda cuando un sonido invadió la casa: el timbre de la puerta. Abandonó la requisa y se dirigió al comedor. Una vez en el comedor llevo su mano hasta la perilla de la puerta, la giro y tiro de la misma para encontrarse con quien había activado el llamador; aunque nunca se espero encontrarse con él.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos." -dijo el joven de cabellos tricolores, piel tostada y ojos rubíes que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba puesto su sobretodo marrón y un sobre en las manos. Ese sobre le pareció sospechoso al ojiazul; no seria una visita social.-

"¿Que quieres?" -dijo secamente. Aun no había podido encontrar lo que buscaba por lo que estaba de mal humor.-

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Seto se aparto de la puerta invitando indirectamente a Atem a entrar.

"¿Como has estado?" -pregunto el ojirubi, mientras entraba a la casa se su ex-compañero. Sin notarlo había comenzado disimuladamente a inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar; su profesión se hacia claramente presente. Cada pequeño detalle era observado e internamente analizado. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, un detalle llamo su atención: el la pared donde estaban colgados los retratos de las hazañas de Seto como policía investigador había un faltante, un cuadro con una foto. Tenia memoria fotográfica y por supuesto recordaba cual era la imagen que Kaiba había retirado; muchas posibles respuestas surgieron, todas eran posibles; quería preguntarle al fin el porque de su decisión y salir de las suposiciones pero no era para lo que había ido. Prefería mantener las formas e ignorar lo que había visto.-

"Como siempre."

"¿Y como seria eso?"

Seto abrió un cajón y saco un frasco con pastillas del mismo.

"Ah" -el ojirubi, entendiendo la ironía de la respuesta del castaño.- "¿Siguen las jaquecas?" pregunto mientras se quitaba su sobretodo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá.

"No tanto como antes. Pero en este momento, las tomo por tu presencia me molesta."

"Siempre es un placer." -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- "¿Has desayunado al menos? No pensaras tomarte eso sin nada en el estomago."

"Estoy bien."

"Aunque sea pudiste haberme ofrecido un café."

"Lo lamento, el Rey de España se tomo lo ultimo que había "

"Que gracioso." -Atem entro a la cocina; la cual era un total desorden de platos sin lavar sobre la mesada.- "Que lindo. Quiero creer que has estado ocupado."

Atem tomó un delantal de cocina y se lo colocó; aun tenia un largo día en la oficina; lo último que quería eran manchas en su ropa. Tomó una taza azul y otra roja que pudo encontrar entre los trastos; las lavo y seco con el único repasador que parecía haber en el lugar. Llenó la pava eléctrica con agua y la conectó. "Supongo que esto es café." -se dijo mientras abría un frasco oscuro y miraba en su interior.-

Seto seguía sentado a la mesa en el living perdido en sus pensamientos; en miles y miles de pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz; causantes de sus constantes migrañas.

"Aquí tienes." -Una taza con café en su interior apareció frente a Seto distrayendolo de su meditación- "Y este para mi." -Dijo Atem mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su taza de café en mano.-

"Muy bien; sabes el armario necesita..."

"No te abuses Kaiba. No soy tu criado."

Seto le dio un sorbo a su taza de café; no estaba mal, pero...

"Le falta azúcar Eres pésimo preparando café."

"Solo tómatelo... O puedes aventurarte a buscar la azucarera en ese desastre al que llamas cocina. No puede ser que seas así" -refunfuño Atem; no podía creer lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser Kaiba.-

"¿A que viniste?"

"¿Viste las noticias?"

"¿Que sucedió? ¿Pusieron bailarinas exóticas en las noticias de las 12?"

"No."

"Entonces no hay nada que ver." -alegó llevando la taza hacia su boca.-

"¿Y Mokuba?" -pregunto Atem; tratando de sacar a Kaiba de su ostracismo. Tarea que nunca le había sido sencilla y al pasar los años parecía ser aun mas complicado.-

"Con Yugi ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, ¿y sabes donde esta Yugi?"

"¿Tu sabes donde esta?"

"Claro, en casa."

Seto se atraganto un poco con el café mientras Atem escondía una sonrisa detrás de su taza que había llevado hasta su boca.

"Esta en París, no te preocupes. 'Ambos' están bien. Te estas oxidando Kaiba hace un año me habrías aniquilado." -Bueno, eso comprobaba que aun le interesaba su hermano.-

"Eran otras épocas; todo tenia mas sentido entonces."

"¿Por que sigues con eso? Lo atrapaste. Ya no hay nada mas que hacer."

"Nunca deje un caso sin resolver; de haber terminado ahí, en ese momento, en el 12; todo habría cerrado perfectamente; pero..."

"El lo admitió"

"¡No importa!" -vocifero con furia; goleando un puño contra mesa.-

"Calmate." -dijo con aire conciliador.-

Kaiba pareció tranquilizarse al notar que había actuado de más. No tenia porque mostrarse así frente a Atem; el no tenia la culpa.

"Ya paso hace un año Seto; el esta en prisión, perpetua. Olvidalo, sigue adelante." -Atem trataba de mostrarse conciliador.-

"¿Y a que viene todo esto?"

Atem suspiro tratando de ganar fuerzas para su litigio con Kaiba. No iba a ser tarea sencilla convencerlo.

"Mi jefe tiene un caso. Y quiere que le des tu opinión" -dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una carpeta amarilla de adentro del sobre que traía consigo.-

"Ahora estas gracioso, Atem."

"Bueno, esta bien. 'Quiero' que me des tu opinión"

"¿No acababas de decir que me olvidara? ¿Que lo dejara atrás?"

"Del caso. Quiero que empieces con algo nuevo."

"Increíble" -La incongruencia de Atem era demasiado para el.-

"¿Podrías darle una mirada aunque sea?" -dijo con un tono suplicante mientras le entregaba la carpeta amarilla.-

Seto tomo la carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a leer la primer hoja del expediente. Las gemas azules escanearon las primeras lineas de la pagina; cuando abruptamente se detuvieron y miraron por encima de la hoja al invitado como preguntando "¿Que significa esto?"

Atem se sonrió y levanto las cejas en una expresión de "te lo dije."

"Un suicidio" -dijo el castaño con una semi sonrisa sarcástica en los labios dejando el expediente sobre la mesa. No iba a darle el gusto a Atem tan fácilmente-

"¿No se te hace familiar? Un imitador tal vez."

"¿Crees que alguien estaría tan loco para imitar a ese psicópata?"

"La locura es muy popular hoy en día. Muchos locos allá afuera matarían 'literalmente' por imitar a uno de sus 'iconos' por así decirlo."

"Estas muy paranoico Atem. Ves fantasmas donde no existen."

"Vamos; si me equivoco no perderás nada."

Seto trago con fuerza reprimiendo su enojo al escuchar eso.

"Sera sencillo; es un caso para novatos." -Apelando al orgullo del ojiazul.-

"Que un novato lo investigue entonces."

"Nadie lo va a investigar Kaiba. Aun no saben..."

"Aun puede ser un suicidio." -sentencio Seto cortando la frase se Atem.-

"Conoces la política; no hay presupuesto Si no se solicita una autopsia; solo la sepultaran."

"¿Y si no es nada? ¿Y si solo se suicido?"

"Ya te lo dije. No perderás nada."

"¡Tu!, no perderás nada. Para ti es fácil; vez todo a través del lente de tu cámara ¡No enfrentas la realidad! La poca reputación que me queda; y ¡¿pretendes que la apueste toda por tu corazonada?!"

Atem se quedo en silencio como un chico que espera que terminen de retarlo. Esas palabras le dolían; él enfrentaba la realidad, a diario; todos los días despertaba con la misma pregunta ¿porque? Seto había sido quien se encerró en su mundo; pero estaba seguro que se preguntaba lo mismo que el; solo que lo afrontaron de diferentes maneras. Podía reprochárselo pero significaría dar por terminada la conversación; quizás para siempre.

"Trabaje contigo en todos los casos. Siempre estuve a tu lado como compañero. Como amigo, te lo pido... por favor..."

Seto miro al joven frente a el; su mirada era suplicante. Nunca lo había escuchado apelar al 'por favor'. No entendía porque le interesaba tanto.

"Mirare el expediente. No te prometo nada."

"Es suficiente para mi." -la expresión de Atem fue como si respirara aliviado. Las palabras de Kaiba ya le significaban una promesa casi segura.-

El ojirubí tomo su sobretodo, se lo coloco y se dirigió a la salida. Seto se levanto para abrirle la puerta cuando la pregunta lo abordo.

"¿Por que estas tan interesado con esto?"

Atem sonrió tiernamente "Supongo; que también busco la luz al final de la madriguera del conejo." sin decir mas se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa de Kaiba.

"Hasta pronto, Kaiba." Se despidió; Seto lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció al terminar la calle.

El castaño cerro la puerta y se sentó en el sofá con el expediente en mano. Había notado cierta tristeza en las palabras de Atem. Sea cual fuera el motivo; era obvio, aunque Atem lo negara, que ambos perseguían la misma pregunta... al mismo conejo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Hola mis fellows! acá la segunda parte; wow, 2 en menos de una semana, tenia la inspiración. Agradezco sus reviews deikara-deidara-desuka-desu, Atami no Tsuki y MagiDunkelheit.

Muchas grax! sus comentarios son un gran aliento para esta pobre novatina; las criticas, siempre que sean constructivas, me sirven para mejorar y no podría tomarlas a mal; son bienvenidas ;) Que se tomen un tiempo para leer mis desvarios y que comenten significa mucho para mi y les estoy muy agradecida.

Si, es un genero difícil; y ahora que lo pienso en frio... soy bien kamikase XD; pero creo poder mantener el nivel de detalle; creo, lo mas probable es que me equivoque pero voy a hacer mi mejor intento. Todo el tema de derecho penal me interesa pero no estoy en una carrera dedicada a ello; asi que puede que hay algunos, cuantos, procedimientos que desconozca; asi que por favor no pongan la expectiva de un Arthur Conan Doyle en mi; odiaria defraudarlos. Pero yendo a la fuente este es un fic pride por lo que el amor entre estos chiquillos siempre sera el eje de esta rueda del mal.

Bueno, vamos a las notas: acá apareció Seto; es como un police yanqui ahora que lo pienso; no estaba en los planes; trate de retratarlo como seria si: no fuese rico; si fuese un policía; y en un contexto, que voy a describir mas adelante (hay mucho camino que recorrer) y claro tomando de referencia ese episodio de DM donde salta de una ventana hacia un acantilado que me recuerda a Batman. 0.0 si, ya estoy desvariando. No me hagan caso.

Lo del titulo y Kuroshitsuji, es verdad, no se me hubiera ocurrido; no vi Kuroshitsuji pero wikipediando, es verdad XD pero no, no va ha haber contratos demoniacos... a menos que... no, tal vez en otro fic... nunca se sabe :D.

Así que... creo no me olvido nada mas.

Dejen review, plis, para decirme lo que piensan; si quieren matarme por hacer de Kaiba tan, tan asi, por favor dejen sus antorchas en la puerta :)

Nos leeremos próximamente.

Saluditos!


	3. La sonrisa del Cheshire

Capitulo III - La sonrisa del Cheshire

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad; el vecindario se mostraba tranquilo y callado; algunas tenues luces marcaban la presencia de vida dentro de las casas. El castaño se despertó, y miro a los costados; se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá con el expediente en mano. Se incorporo apenas y llevo su mano hacia el rostro masajeando sus parpados. Otra vez, había dormido de mas pero había servido; la jaqueca se haba ido; por ahora. La luz encendida en la cocina que se colaba por el piso de la puerta lo puso en alerta. No recordaba haberla dejado encendida cuando Atem se fue. Solo podía significar una cosa: en silencio y con una extrema rapidez saco una caja de zapatos de debajo del sofá donde estaba; la destapo y tomo el contenido con su mano derecha: una Beretta 92FS, su fiel compañera. Se puso de pie y despacio comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina con la pistola en alto. Una vez en la puerta miro a través de una pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta con el marco ya que no estaba totalmente cerrada. Alguien se movía de un lado al otro dentro del cuarto. Suspiro un segundo para calmar sus nervios; rápidamente, empujo la puerta abriéndola de lado a la lado y apunto con la pistola a quien sea estaba allí

"¡Seto!" -reto el 'intruso'.-

"Yami..." -reconoció al intruso mientras guardaba su arma. Estaba fastidiado, de veras quería empezar una balacera como en los viejos tiempos.- ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?"-alego mientras tomaba un cucharón de cocina.-

"Estas poco tiempo aquí; aveces se me olvida."

"No es mi culpa..." -dijo secamente.-

"¿Cuando apareciste?"

"Hace unas horas; te vi durmiendo; no quise despertarte; prepare la cena." -dijo el ojirubi mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla con el cucharón de madera.-

"¿Por que no te pones una campana en el cuello? Pude haberte disparado."

"Mmm... si, aunque primero deberías cargarla ¿no?" -dijo mostrando un frasco con municiones que estaban guardadas en un recipiente con el titulo "Pimienta.".-

"Muy inteligente."

"O tu muy tonto; ¿me dirás que no la sentías demasiado liviana? "

"Por supuesto, aunque tal vez podía asustarte."

"Si, claro. Pon la mesa que ya esta."

Seto coloco el mantel, los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Yami llevo la olla, con carne y papas cocinada al vapor, a la mesa y sirvió 2 raciones para cada comensal para que luego ambos se sentaran a la mesa.

El clima era tan calmado, tan silencio que hasta resultaba incomodo; a pesar de ser jóvenes parecían una pareja de mas de 40 años de casados que al fin habían llegado a la monotonía del día a día Antes no era así

Seto saco el frasco de pastillas; aunque el dolor se había retirado por el momento quería evitar que regresara y se tomo una pildora ante la mirada de desaprobación de Yami.

"Otra vez tomando esas cosas. Te dije que las dejaras."

"No es tan fácil."

"Las voy a esconder."

"Tengo otras."

"Entonces esconderé tus pastillas escondidas."

Seto rodó los ojos. Su pequeño novio era insistente. "¿Como te fue en el trabajo?" pregunto para sacar a Yami de su cruzada contra sus amigas ovaladas blancas.

"Regular; no me quejo. "

"Si..." -sabia que no le contaría nada mas.-

"¿Y tu? ¿Como la pasaste hoy?"

"Totalmente monótono" -respondió el castaño mientras con el tenedor rozaba la carne en el plato. Aun no había dado un solo bocado a la comida. Solo la miraba en e plato tratando de sacarle a Yami alguna conversación-

"Que bueno."

Recordando, el ojiazul llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo y de este saco una pequeña caja recubierta de terciopelo negro. Jugaba con ella, semiabriendola y cerrándola debajo de la mesa sin que Yami lo viera.

"¿Cuando me lo darás?" -pegunto el ojirubi mientras se recostaba sobre el respaldo de la silla con el vaso de agua en mano.-

"¿Que?" -Pregunto el castaño extrañado. ¿Se había dado cuenta?-

"Eso que tienes en tu mano."

"Muy pronto; estaba esperando el momento ideal. Se suponía que era una sorpresa. Ya la arruinaste." -dijo lo ultimo echándole la culpa a Yami.-

Yami sonrió divertido mientras regresaba a la mesa dejando el vaso y tomando los cubiertos.

"Atem vino..." -Recordó Seto y se lo comento a su pareja mientras esta cortaba un pequeño trozo de carne en su plato.-

Yami detuvo su acción, un segundo.

"¿A si? ¿Y que dijo?"

"Que hay un caso extraño."

"Seto..."

"No lo dije que lo aceptaría pero..."

Yami suspiro resignado.

"Nunca podrás dejarlo ¿verdad?"

"Es mi trabajo."

"Era tu trabajo. Estas retirado ¿recuerdas?"

"Creo que es difícil desprenderse de las viejas costumbres"

"Esta bien. Si significa tanto para ti." Yami se levanto de la mesa y se fue al dormitorio sin dirigirle la mirada a Seto. "No te preocupes por los platos. Los lavare mañana."

Seto se quedo viendo la comida en el plato; las cosas no iban bien. Cuando se retiro ya nada compensaba la satisfacción, el orgullo que sentía al atrapar a los malhechores. Luego contarle a su pequeño novio su día a día en las calles, atrapando a los malos y a Yami le encantaba oír sus historias ya que el rara vez hablaba de su trabajo; el pequeño sonreía tanto al escucharlo. El retiro lo consumía, toda la situación, el entorno lo habían amargado. De haber sido su decisión jamas se hubiera retirado; pero, ese hombre, le hervía la sangre cada vez que lo pensaba. Los odiaba tanto. Los habría matado pero y luego ¿que? Lo hubieran mandado a la cárcel y Yami estaría solo. Aunque a Yami seguro le habrían gustado las vistas conyugales. Se sonrió un momento imaginando muchas cosas pero su sonrisa se opaco segundos después. No podía negar la realidad, Yami cada vez estaba mas distante. Temía que estuviera saliendo con alguien mas. Temía que se estuviera distanciando de el. Ya nada era lo mismo. Tenia que hacer algo; no podía perderlo a él; a su Yami; su único soporte en esta situación. Se levanto de la mesa, salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación; al entrar en esta, aunque las luces ya estaban apagadas, podía notar la figura de Yami recostado en la cama dándole la espalda. Seto se desvistió y se metió entre las sabanas y despacio comenzó a intentar acercarse a Yami abrazándolo pero este solo se contrajo alejándose de el.

"Yami... ¿estas dormido?"

"No."

"Ven..." -dijo castaño mientras comenzaba a besar la espalda del ojirubi.-

"No quiero."

"Por favor..." -suplico mientras acercaba sus caderas a las del joven ojirubi, insinuándole sus intenciones.-

"No..."

"Solo esta noche."

"Mañana Seto."

Sin decir mas Yami se metió aun mas entre las sabanas ocultándose; Seto supo que no tenia caso seguir intentando. Se dio media vuelta para quedar también dándole la espalda al ojirubi. Ese 'mañana' se extendía desde hace tanto ya. Y el día siguiente seria igual; despertaría solo, Yami se habría desvanecido de su lado; como había aprendido desde hacia un año ya. Extrañaba a Yami de sobremanera extrañaba el contacto con el, ver su sonrisa en las mañanas. El Cheshire siempre acompañaba, siempre estaba al lado de Alicia aunque no pudiese verlo; sabia que estaba ahí, pero ahora... desaparecía.. sin siquiera dejar ver su sonrisa.

Buenas! ¿como están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy medio apurada pero bueno entre el trabajo y la facu me hice un pequeño espacio para actualizar. Gracias a MagiDunkelheit por tu review; ¡besotes! Gracias si notaste un cambio para mejor en la redacción :D acá me parece que volví a decaer jaja escribí a los apurones. Igual en algún momento voy a tener que sacarme la capa de 'novata' para ponerme directamente la de 'pésima escritora' jaja creo que me voy a poner esa ahora y salir a combatir el crimen desorganizado en mi pridemovil XD nah volviendo al fic... Yami no había aparecido todavía.. acá esta Yami! Here is Yami... chanchanchan. Mi distinguir entre Pride y Timeshipping XD time era no? AtemxSeto o rewind, scandal no... bueno todas las variaciones son buenas ;) que perver! Y todo puede pasar muajaja salvo que Yami le hace ley de hielo a Setito la pregunta... ¿por que? ¿que pasara? 0_ó También no me había dado cuenta que Seto es el escéptico y Atem el ingenuo. Tengo que volver a ver el anime desde 0; me estoy olvidando las cosas :S

Bueno, como empece la facu otra vez; no voy a estar mucho tiempo así que voy a escribir los puntos relevantes de mis 2 fics para cuando regrese no me olvide de que trataba XD

Eso es todo por ahora; por favor, dejen reviews y nos leemos próximamente!

Cuídense;

saluditos!


End file.
